


The End is Where We Begin

by F_A_E_R



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Dystopian!AU, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MetaMoro, Poteri!AU, altri pairing a venire, altri tag a venire, annanari, figuratevi se non ci mettevamo l'angst, quanto basta, slow burn ma non troppo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: Il mondo è cambiato dal Grande Black Out.Le Città si sono chiuse ermeticamente, ergendo mura solide e imponenti cancellate fra i loro Centri puliti, luminosi e all'avanguardia e le loro Periferie, sporche, pericolose e brulicanti di reietti e traffici segreti.Coloro in cui si è manifestato il Gene dei Poteri vivono una vita da braccati: non è più come un tempo.Il mondo è cambiato.Ermal vive con sua madre a Genova, ultima città raggiunta dopo tanto peregrinare. Si sono stabiliti lì, e finalmente sembravano aver trovato tregua dall'orrore che li segue da anni. Ma anche a Genova, un tempo porto sicuro, le cose sono cambiate.Quando sua madre si trova in pericolo, Ermal è costretto a scendere nei bassifondi della periferia in cerca dell'unico individuo che possa aiutarlo, un pericoloso e inafferrabile spacciatore su cui la Polizia non è mai riuscita a mettere le mani.Quello che troverà al di là delle mura, tuttavia, è un segreto che lo riguarda da vicino e un gruppo di individui che sono tutto fuorché quello che sembrano.Forse, dopo tanti anni passati a nascondersi, è giunta l'ora di alzare la testa e lottare per ciò in cui si crede.Per quanto doloroso possa essere.





	1. Prologo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> LA PRESENTE E' UN'OPERA DI FANTASIA E COME TALE VA CONSIDERATA, I PERSONAGGI QUI TRATTATI SONO DA APPROCCIARSI COME PERSONAGGI DI FANTASIA E L'AUTRICE NEGA QUALSIASI LEGAME DELLA PRESENTE STORIA CON LA VITA REALE NEL PIENO RISPETTO DELLA PRIVACY DEGLI INDIVIDUI QUI RITRATTI.

 

 

 

Non sono le urla, non sono le lacrime, non è la paura.

E’ l’odore.

L’odore gli sfrigola ancora nelle narici mentre il treno sferraglia nella notte e sua sorella dorme in braccio a sua madre, il fratellino che le tiene la mano e cerca di fingersi grande e non cedere al sonno.

Fuori dal finestrino incrostato di sporco e vecchiume il nulla si srotola in silenzio e trattiene il respiro: anche l’erba bruciata della pianura deve sentirlo.

L’odore si è infilato ovunque.

Ce l’ha sotto le unghie, nelle pieghe dei vestiti, incastrato nel groviglio di ricci indistricabili.

Ce l’ha nelle vene, fra le dita, piantato nelle cornee come un chiodo in una parete ammuffita.

L’odore non andrà mai via.

Chiude gli occhi e deglutisce. La gola è ancora secca, le mani ancora aperte e inerti sulle ginocchia nude.

Guarda la luna senza vederla, gli occhi vitrei di orrore, zuppi di peccato.

Era inevitabile, si ripete senza che le labbra socchiuse si increspino nemmeno.

Era inevitabile.

Sua madre lo guarda, gli sorride.

Sono uguali, lui e lei. Lei sa, lei _sente_. Non ha bisogno di dire nulla.

Anche per sua madre l’odore rimarrà sempre, anche sua madre ingoia in silenzio e ragiona febbrile.

Lo hanno lasciato là, là dove è successo, dove l’odore adesso è il marchio più lampante delle colpe di tutti.

Lo rivedranno mai? Non se la sente ancora di porsi questa domanda. Per ora tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è l’odore, la puzza dolciastra e nauseante di bruciato che ha distrutto in un momento ogni certezza.

Il treno continua a correre, come un pazzo lanciato a capofitto nell’ignoto, come loro che non sanno cosa fare, dove andare, come mettersi in salvo da qualcosa da cui non possono fuggire.

\- Ermal. - lo chiama sua madre, piano, per non svegliare gli altri due bambini addormentati sul sedile.

Non si volta. Annuisce e basta, ma la donna lo chiama ancora e aspetta di incontrare il nero cupo dei suoi occhi prima di parlare ancora.

\- Ermal, ascoltami. -

Getta un’occhiata veloce al corridoio, per assicurarsi che nessuno possa disturbarli. Ma il corridoio è deserto e i pochi passeggeri del notturno per Tirana dormono tutti quanti.

\- E’ successo. So che hai paura, so che non sai cosa fare, ma ormai è successo e non serve a niente continuare a pensare. Lo sai, amore mio, è inutile piangere sul latte versato. - spiega.

Ermal annuisce ancora, perché è d’accordo, perché sua madre ha ragione, perché si fida di lei, perché lei sa, lei _sente_.

\- Domani, - continua la donna spostando piano una mano e poggiandola sulla spalla esile del suo primogenito.

\- Domani ci saremo lasciati tutto alle spalle, ricominceremo da capo, dimenticheremo ogni cosa. Saremo noi quattro e saremo insieme, e ricominceremo, d’accordo? -

Ermal abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani: tremano ancora, ma un po’ meno.

\- D’accordo, mamma. - sussurra, le labbra che sembrano muoversi per conto loro.

Guarda di nuovo fuori dal finestrino, immaginando come potrebbe essere una luna diversa, su un paese nuovo, un mondo che non gli sarà ostile. Ma la luna sparisce, offuscata da un velo che scopre non essere nuvole quando sente una lacrima rotolare lungo la sua guancia.

Se la asciuga veloce, perché non vuole che sua mamma si preoccupi, perché non c’è tempo per piangere, non c’è tempo per nulla.

\- Ho paura. - gli sfugge.

Si morde il labbro in un tentativo mancato di censura.

Troppo tardi, il suo autocontrollo continua a fallire. Fallire, fallire, fallire fino a che l’errore non è troppo grande per tornare indietro.

Fallire, fallire, fallire finché l’errore non è troppo grande per poter ammettere perdono.

\- E’ colpa mia. - sussurra ancora, il respiro un po’ più veloce di prima.

Sua madre rafforza la presa sulla sua spalla.

\- Guardami, Ermal. Qualunque cosa tu possa pensare di ciò che è successo oggi, qualunque idea tu possa avere, devi promettermi che non penserai mai di avere colpe. E’ successo. Doveva succedere. Sì, sei stato tu. No, non avresti dovuto essere tu. Avrei dovuto essere io. E’ successo. Era inevitabile. L’unica cosa che puoi fare ora è imparare, imparare a concentrarti e a resistere. Ma sono con te, amore mio. Sono con te e stiamo andando in un luogo dove potremo essere liberi. Non devi più avere paura, Ermal. - gli spiega, seria e contemporaneamente dolce.

Ed Ermal ha un po’ meno paura, e le sue mani colpevoli smettono quasi del tutto di tremare.

\- Dov’è che stiamo andando? - domanda, aggrappato con ogni fibra della sua disperazione agli occhi di sua madre, neri come i suoi, spaventati come i suoi, intelligenti come i suoi.

La donna sorride e porta la mano fra i suoi riccioli, accarezzandoli piano.

\- Con un po’ di fortuna, avanti. -

Ermal spinge piano il viso contro la carezza della madre e butta fuori l’aria in un sospiro profondo, mentre la luce fredda e buia della notte continua ad inghiottire il deserto delle periferie.

Come un randagio che gravita attorno alla carogna, l’odore li segue ancora.

Li seguirà sempre.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 1

 

 

Sette e dieci.

Sveglia, doccia, colazione. Giornale in edicola, passeggiata fino al lavoro. Perfetto orario, scrivania in ordine, computer acceso.

Dovrebbe essere così, se lo ripete ogni giorno, ma la routine non è mai così fluida come vorrebbe. Anche lui è umano, dopotutto.

Sette e dieci, sveglia.

Ermal grugnisce un qualche insulto imprecisato e nasconde la testa sotto il cuscino.

La luce è già forte nella stanza dalle pareti bianche e spoglie. Tentare di soffocarsi non serve a silenziare la sequela di _bip_ molesti di quell’aggeggio infernale ed è necessaria la sua mano che impietosa cala dall’alto e cerca il tasto giusto a tentoni affinché in casa torni la quiete.

“Ancora cinque minuti” pensa, ancora affacciato sul sogno che si sta pian piano sfilacciando.

“Ancora cinque minuti”, come quando da bambino era sua madre a svegliarlo per andare a scuola.

Sette e quindici, Ermal si conosce bene ed è per questo che la sveglia suona di nuovo, insistente come una zanzara.

Questa volta Ermal apre un occhio, poi l’altro e alla fine si mette a sedere.

La doccia è inaugurata da un’accesa imprecazione: la calderina si è inceppata di nuovo, l’acqua è gelida e indossare l’accappatoio è quasi un sollievo.

Ancora mezzo gocciolante, si trascina in cucina, dove apre il frigo e nota con disappunto che il latte è finito e ieri si è dimenticato di andare a comprarlo. Ecco cosa si ottiene a rimandare di continuo.

Sospira, mette su la caffettiera e va ad asciugarsi i capelli, mentre la radio accesa con una ditata veloce rallegra il deserto della sua casa.

Sul tavolino in salotto ci sono ancora i cartoni del take-away che ha ordinato la sera prima, ma adesso non ha tempo per buttarli via. Ci penserà stasera, prima di andare a correre, magari.

Ingurgita il caffè ancora rovente e corre a finire di prepararsi, canticchiando a mezza voce una delle ultime canzoni approvate dal Comitato. In realtà non gli piace particolarmente, ma il beat è studiato a tavolino per rimanerti in testa e nemmeno la più ferrea volontà può un granché contro quell’impeccabile esperimento di marketing.

Non che Ermal volontà ne abbia molta: la sua tabella di marcia ha già venti minuti di ritardo, e come la maggior parte delle volte la tappa in edicola viene sacrificata per non dover arrivare in ufficio di corsa e con la camicia intrisa di sudore.

Sbuffa seccato mentre si annoda la cravatta blu della divisa e recupera la borsa: casa sua è di nuovo un macello, dovrà passare il week-end a mettere in ordine. La voce di sua madre gli rimbomba nella coscienza come una minaccia dall’alto, il suo “autocontrollo, Ermal!” che riecheggia come un’eco dall’infanzia.

Sbuffa ancora, i ricci impossibili che si sollevano e gli liberano lo sguardo. Autocontrollo. Se non ne avesse il terrore se la farebbe tatuare, quella parola.

Quando si chiude la porta alle spalle l’aria del mattino lo accoglie con il brivido di anticipazione delle giornate terse di fine estate. Agosto si è ormai spento negli ultimi languidi tramonti della settimana precedente e ha lasciato il passo alla luce più composta di Settembre.

La città è ancora addormentata, ed Ermal si ritrova a pensare che non gli dispiace così, lucida di condensa e vibrante nelle tinte del mattino. Gli piace, Settembre: è come guardare ogni cosa da attraverso il fondo di una bottiglia, come quando lui e i suoi fratelli giocavano ai pirati nel vicolo cieco dietro casa.

Mentre attraversa la strada deserta solleva appena un angolo della bocca in un sorriso sghembo, un po’ malinconico e un po’ paternalistico. A quei tempi ci si sapeva ancora accontentare di una bottiglia vuota per sognare un futuro migliore.

Certo, acqua ne è passata sotto i ponti da quando si sono stabiliti in quella città. I suoi fratelli sono diventati adulti, una si è sposata ed è andata a vivere fuori città, l’altro ha vinto una borsa di studio all’estero, ed Ermal ha finito per trovarsi un lavoro normale ed è rimasto lì, in un appartamento a una ventina di minuti a piedi dalla loro vecchia casa, dove ancora abita la mamma.

L’Italia è ormai la sua casa, una casa che non avrebbe mai immaginato. Hanno girato molto prima di sistemarsi. Bari, il primo porto sicuro. Roma, caotico crocevia. Milano, faro nella notte.

E Genova.

Non c’erano ancora i cancelli a Nord, quando era arrivato. Da Milano si poteva entrare in città senza permesso, e gli abitanti della periferia andavano e venivano dal centro a loro piacimento.

All’epoca era ancora una città sicura, e lo era rimasta a lungo. Forse, per certi versi, lo era ancora, nonostante tutto.

Gli era piaciuta molto, all’inizio. Come a Bari, l’odore del mare riusciva ad aggrapparsi all’asfalto e le grida dei gabbiani si facevano sentire sopra il vocio della gente. L’aveva trovata bella, un tempo, quasi regale nella sua posizione speciale, incastonata fra mare e montagne come una perla rara al centro di un diadema. Ma aveva tredici anni, ed ogni novità era bella ai suoi giovani occhi, ogni cosa era migliore della precedente.

Adesso Genova gli sembra una bestia mastodontica, stanca e affaticata sotto il suo stesso peso, scontata e priva di poesia. Ne salva i tramonti, ne salva la luna e le stelle riflesse nel bacino del porto. Per il resto, la bruttezza dell’abitudine hanno inglobato tutto ancora una volta.

Raggiunge la piazza, svolta a destra, si infila in un vicolo. I grattacieli di vetro rilanciano i bagliori del sole ancora basso e immergono ogni passo in un’atmosfera surreale.

Quando Ermal esce dal vicolo si ritrova in un’altra piazza, e una pattuglia della Polizia si ferma per lasciarlo attraversare. Altro mezzo sorriso, cenno di saluto, e i colleghi in auto ricambiano prima di ingranare la marcia e ripartire. Non invidia chi ha turno di notte, deve essere una vera seccatura.

\- ‘Giorno, piaga. -

Ermal si volta di scatto, sinceramente sorpreso come tutte le sacrosante mattine da quando ha iniziato a lavorare in Polizia.

\- Ciao, faccia di cazzo. - risponde con un ghignetto.

Marco Montanari lo guarda con la stessa espressione scocciata e al contempo paziente che aveva il primo giorno di scuola di tredici anni prima, quando sono diventati migliori amici.

A volte si chiede perché, di tanti ragazzi simpatici e accattivanti che frequentavano la sua scuola, avesse dovuto eleggere a suo compagno di disavventure proprio Marco, ma d’altro canto Ermal è convinto che Montanari si chieda costantemente lo stesso di lui.

\- Madonna, Ermal, ma dormi ogni tanto o vuoi farti inglobare dalle occhiaie? Se ti presenti da tua madre conciato così le fai venire un infarto! - lo prende in giro, ma Ermal lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che dietro alla lagna strafottente c’è una sincera preoccupazione. Se Ermal avesse un fratello maggiore sarebbe di certo Marco.

\- Che palle con ‘sta storia delle occhiaie, Montanari! - ribatte senza tuttavia essere veramente offeso. Fa parte della loro personalissima routine, in un certo senso. Si punzecchiano, si insultano, si rompono i coglioni a vicenda con un gusto tutto particolare. E poi sono sempre lì, in piedi l’uno per l’altro nel cuore della notte se ce n’è bisogno, e a volte anche se non ce n’è bisogno.

Marco aspetta che Ermal abbia passato il suo badge nel lettore e poi lo precede su per le scale raccontandogli chissà quale storia sui vicini cagacazzo che suonano i bonghi alle due di notte.

\- Certo Macco che sei un po’ un coglione, eh… - commenta Ermal all’esasperazione dell’amico.

Quello alza un sopracciglio, confuso e poco entusiasta di quella definizione non richiesta.

\- Fossi io mi presenterei col distintivo e li minaccerei di multa e richiamo. Poi scusa, i bonghi non sono vietati all’interno delle mura? - aggiunge, cercando di ricordare nello specifico quella stupida legge di veto sulla musica nell’intra muros di qualche anno prima.

Marco alza gli occhi al cielo, consapevole che se seguisse il consiglio di Ermal risolverebbe probabilmente il problema una volta per tutte.

\- Ma chi ne ha voglia. - commenta semplicemente con un’alzata di spalle.

\- Che solerzia! Il fiore all’occhiello dei corpi di Polizia! Altro che Albano, dovresti starci tu a dirigerci tutti! - scherza Ermal, beccandosi una spallata da parte dell’amico.

\- Stronzate a parte, oggi Anna ha buco in pausa pranzo, ha detto che fa un salto. Mangi con noi? -

Ermal fa mente locale, poi annuisce.

\- Direi che non c’è problema. Mezzogiorno in mensa, allora! Ci si vede! - e con un cenno del capo imbocca la rampa verso il piano superiore, lasciando Marco al piano delle unità mobili.

Lui sale ancora, stavolta in ascensore. Il palazzo della Polizia è alto ventidue piani e il suo ufficio è al diciannovesimo, vicino agli archivi. Sono in tre nello stanzino, ognuno trincerato dietro il proprio monitor che vomita dati senza sosta.

A distanza di anni Marco ancora non si capacita di come Ermal, laureato con il massimo dei voti, abbia rifiutato un posto di spicco all’Investigativa per relegarsi in quel buco dell’Ufficio Archivi 37.

“Non mi interessa, il lavoro d’ufficio mi appaga di più. L’Investigativa è troppo stancante” mente ogni volta che il discorso viene sollevato.

Marco solitamente si arrende e fa spallucce, Anna lo guarda con rimprovero: sa benissimo che non gli crede. C’è anche da dire che Anna è indubbiamente più intelligente di Marco.

In ogni caso, e questo lo tranquillizza molto, per quanto possa essere intelligente non potrà mai arrivare alla vera motivazione di quella scelta.

Ancora una volta, si tratta di autocontrollo.

La verità è che avrebbe adorato lavorare all’Investigativa, far macinare il cervello, snidare il crimine dalle strade, disegnare l’identikit dei malviventi a partire dal loro comportamento. Avrebbe amato tantissimo quel lavoro, ma l’adrenalina della caccia all’uomo è qualcosa che non si può permettere, il brivido dell’intelligenza messa alla prova non è qualcosa che può rischiare di stimolare eccessivamente.

Autocontrollo, sempre. E un basso profilo.

Fare l’impiegato è un lavoro di merda, ma è il lavoro migliore per lui, tutto sommato.

Quindi, come ogni mattina, entra in ufficio e saluta i colleghi, poi si lascia cadere sulla seggiola con le ruote, si allenta il colletto della camicia azzurra con indice e medio, si abbandona contro lo schienale e fa scrocchiare le dita delle mani, mentre il monitor si accende e i file da ordinare piovono nella sua casella di posta come grandine.

Il grande orologio rotondo sulla parete di fronte segna le nove e un quarto. Ancora tre ore e un quarto alla pausa. Può sopravvivere.

La mattinata scivola a singhiozzi, intasata fra cento scartoffie da scannerizzare e programmi di riconoscimento facciale obsoleti e che ha già proposto almeno dieci volte di aggiornare e febbrile quando la sua casella di posta vibra con quattro mandati d’arresto, alcuni verbali da archiviare e un lungo interrogatorio da trascrivere.

Poteva andare peggio, si ripete Ermal ogni tanto, quando le occhiaie che Marco gli ha rimproverato accentrano su di loro tutto il peso di quell’occupazione e al giovane impiegato dell’Ufficio Archivi 37 ciondola la testa dal sonno.

La campana della pausa pranzo gli trilla nelle orecchie facendolo sobbalzare, ma nonostante lo spavento è con infinita gratitudine e un grande sorriso che viene accolta.

Ermal spegne il monitor con una ditata e fa scorrere il badge dentro un altro lettore, poi saluta gli altri due con un vago cenno della testa e scende le scale tranquillo, sgusciando fra i colleghi che si accalcano verso la mensa come animali intenti a migrare da un lato all’altro del Corno d’Africa.

Quando arriva al solito tavolo Marco è già seduto, il cappello della divisa poggiato accanto al suo vassoio e il cellulare fra le mani.

\- Allora? Com’è andata oggi? - gli domanda, sedendosi di fronte a lui e sistemando meglio il piatto e la bottiglia d’acqua sul vassoio.

Marco storce il naso come al solito: odia quando Ermal deve mettere tutte le cose in fila ordinate, gli mette l’ansia.

\- Due palle, non abbiamo avuto niente di interessante. Dovevamo fare un’irruzione a casa di uno, ma il tipo è venuto a costituirsi due ore prima. -

Ermal sorride di sbieco, perfettamente consapevole che il collega avrebbe risposto allo stesso identico modo anche se avesse trascorso la mattina a sventare l’attacco terroristico del secolo.

E’ a quel punto che qualcosa cambia. Una leggera vibrazione nell’aria anticipa lo schianto ritmato e furente di un paio di tacchi sulle piastrelle grigio smorto della mensa.

Una giovane donna ha letteralmente fatto irruzione nello stanzone, il camice bianco che indossa a svolazzarle alle spalle ad ogni movimento e un sacchetto marrone sottobraccio.

I suoi lineamenti morbidi sono affilati dalla rabbia, le labbra spesse protese in uno sbuffo appena accennato.

\- Giornata del cazzo! - sbotta, buttando il suo sacchetto sul tavolo e appropriandosi di una delle sedie libere al loro tavolo.

Anna è la più giovane del trio: venticinque anni e fresca di università, la sua intelligenza fuori dalla norma le ha fatto ottenere un posto da ricercatrice al Centro Analisi dell’ospedale, a cinque minuti a piedi dalla Centrale.

\- Buongiorno anche a te! - la prende in giro Marco, ma la sua ragazza gli rifila un’occhiata raggelante e non accenna al minimo sorriso, segno che si tratta di qualcosa di serio.

\- Che è successo? - si informa Ermal, versandole un po’ d’acqua nel bicchiere ancora inutilizzato mentre la ragazza trae un profondo sospiro e fa emergere un panino spiaccicato dal suo sacchetto.

\- Avete presente quel casino con il Mutato di ieri? - esordisce, dando un morso al panino e aspettando un cenno dai due.

Marco ed Ermal si scambiano un’occhiata veloce. Il giorno prima la Centrale era stata immersa nel caos più totale per due ore e mezza, quando un Portatore Attivo del Gene aveva _letteralmente_ dato in escandescenza e aveva sequestrato un intero supermercato con le tre cassiere e i sette clienti.

La Polizia aveva dovuto inviare due squadre in tenuta antisommossa e uno psicologo per evitare che l’uomo perdesse definitivamente il controllo dei suoi poteri e desse fuoco a tutti gli ostaggi. Alla fine erano riusciti ad acchiappare il Mutato e dopo un breve interrogatorio era stato dirottato verso uno dei Centri di Riabilitazione e Controllo affinché si prendessero cura di lui e potessero reintegrarlo in società il prima possibile in totale sicurezza.

Anna aspetta che la sua domanda retorica si sedimenti, poi continua a raccontare.

\- Ecco, il Governo ha proposto un nuovo giro di controlli per identificare i Portatori Attivi. Hanno già incominciato ad inviare le lettere di richiamo. - spiega, serissima.

Ermal si sente sbiancare, la forchetta con cui ha infilzato un paio di fusilli ancora stretta in mano e a metà strada fra il piatto e la sua bocca aperta.

\- Così, all’improvviso? Non ne abbiamo saputo nulla qui. - replica Marco, stupito quasi quanto lui.

Anna da un altro morso al suo panino e si guarda intorno circospetta, quasi avesse paura che qualcuno possa sentirla. Le sue opinioni sui Mutati sono sempre state poco popolari.

\- Era da tanto che non si presentava una situazione tesa come quella di ieri. I cittadini si sono spaventati e magicamente il Governo ha fatto richiesta di un nuovo censimento. Io sento puzza di un’altra Epurazione, e non mi piace per niente questa cosa. - spiega a voce più bassa, sporgendosi verso gli altri due.

Ermal deglutisce e scuote la testa.

\- Un’altra Epurazione mi sembra esagerata. Insomma, siamo in un paese civile, queste sono cose d’altri tempi… - commenta, ma dallo sguardo azzurro e severo dell’amica si accorge che ancora una volta non è cascata nel suo minimizzare.

\- Ermal, tu hai mai visto un Portatore tornare dai Centri di Riabilitazione? Se fossimo davvero un paese civile la nostra gente non avrebbe paura delle analisi del sangue. -

\- Anna! - Marco la interrompe, sibilando il suo nome a mezza voce e portandole una mano attorno al polso.

\- Non è il caso di parlare in questo modo. Il processo di riabilitazione è lungo e queste sono solo supposizioni, dopotutto. - la rimprovera velatamente.

Anna gli rivolge una lunga occhiata silenziosa, poi si sistema dietro l’orecchio una ciocca bionda sfuggita alla sua coda alta.

\- In ogni caso si prospetta un periodaccio al lavoro. - borbotta, bevendo finalmente un sorso d’acqua.

Ermal alza gli occhi su Marco, poi su Anna e infine sulla vetrata alle loro spalle, dalla quale si intravede il viavai della piazza.

E’ più che certo che Anna non sarà l’unica a passare giornate difficili.

La pausa pranzo procede spostando la conversazione su argomenti più tranquilli e quando suona la seconda campana stanno ridendo tutti e tre come se non fosse successo nulla.

Anna si alza in piedi per prima e molla un bacio veloce a Marco, salutando Ermal con un cenno del capo e un sorriso sereno: è tornata la solita se stessa, solare e gentile.

\- Allora ci vediamo domani sera? Sono secoli che non ci concediamo un Venerdì Cinema! -

Gli altri due confermano l’appuntamento e la salutano, tornando ciascuno ai propri compiti.

Ermal sale le scale in silenzio e in silenzio prende l’ascensore fino in ufficio. Questa notizia non ci voleva.

Si siede alla scrivania e riaccende il monitor, ma non riesce a smettere di pensare alle parole della giovane ricercatrice, all’urgenza nella sua voce.

Davanti a loro non ha detto nulla, ma è più che d’accordo con lei.

Nessuno sa che fine facciano i Mutati condotti ai Centri di Riabilitazione; dovrebbe trattarsi di luoghi sicuri, distaccamenti speciali dell’ospedale adibiti alla messa in sicurezza dei Portatori Attivi del Gene dei Poteri in cui medici specializzati aiutano i Portatori stessi a gestire le loro abilità in modo da non mettere in pericolo il loro prossimo, come era successo al tizio del supermercato, eppure a nessuno piace l’idea di ricevere un richiamo per le analisi del sangue e scoprire di avere il Gene attivo.

A nessuno piace l’idea di dover lasciare casa e famiglia e tornare chissà quando, dopo un lungo allenamento in un luogo segreto e isolato.

A nessuno, a lui meno di tutti, piace l’idea di essere schedati.

Autocontrollo. Autocontrollo, basso profilo.

Continua a ripeterselo, stringe i pugni e trae un paio di respiri profondi mentre il collega della scrivania accanto si lamenta della stampante che è di nuovo saltata.

Autocontrollo e basso profilo. Niente colpi di testa.

Inspira ancora, e quando è certo di aver placato l’ansia torna a posare i polpastrelli sulla tastiera. Gli pizzicano appena, ma è tutto nella norma. La stampante si riaccende. Un calo di tensione, come al solito. L’Ufficio Archivi 37 ha decisamente bisogno di un po’ di manutenzione.

Alle diciotto e trenta stacca il turno ed è un sollievo poter finalmente chiudere la casella di posta e spegnere il computer.

Si alza in piedi, recupera il pullover blu della divisa dallo schienale della seggiola e se lo butta sulle spalle, annodando le maniche sul petto per essere sicuro di non perderlo per strada.

\- A domani, Meta! - lo salutano i colleghi.

\- A domani! - replica Ermal, ma la sua mente è già altrove.

Quando esce dalla Centrale, i vetri lucidi riflettono gli splendidi bagliori del tramonto accarezzando ogni cosa di rosso e arancione, ma non si accorge di quello spettacolo, non ha tempo per soffermarsi ad apprezzare la bellezza nelle piccole cose come fa solitamente.

L’aria fresca della sera non lo conforta, la prospettiva di sdraiarsi sul divano e leggere qualcosa non lo conforta. Nulla lo conforta, quando la voce di Anna continua a rimbombargli nella testa ad ogni passo.

Dai recessi più lontani della sua memoria sente un treno che sferraglia, vede una luna distante e altera concedergli un po’ della sua luce mentre le rotaie fendono la pianura.

E l’odore. L’odore torna ogni volta, e si aggrappa alle sue mani, ai suoi vestiti, alle sue narici.

Non sembra trascorso un giorno.

L’odore è sempre con lui. Non lo lascia mai davvero.

Un nuovo giro di controlli. Censimento. Epurazione.

Riabilitazione, sicurezza, analisi, gene.

E se la lettera arrivasse a lui? E se dovesse sottoporsi ai controlli? E se dovessero scoprire il suo segreto?

Marco e Anna non sanno cosa voglia dire vivere una vita così, braccati, intrisi di paura, con il sonno leggero per stare in allerta.

Loro sono cresciuti sani, sono cresciuti in Italia, non sanno nulla di come sono le cose altrove. Non sanno nulla degli _altri_ centri, quelli in Albania, dove i Mutati non sono persone ma bestie da sfruttare fino all’ultima goccia di sangue. Non sanno nulla di ciò che significa guardare famiglie intere sparire e pensare, a otto anni, “il prossimo potresti essere tu”.

Ermal accelera il passo, l’inquietudine a muovergli le gambe più in fretta del solito.

Gli sembra che tutte le ombre siano più lunghe, quella sera, gli sembra che le persone agli angoli delle strade bisbiglino e sbircino ogni suo movimento.

Vuole andare a casa, solo andare a casa e chiudersi la porta alle spalle e dare due mandate alla serratura e dormire, dormire e svegliarsi sicuro, svegliarsi lontano da quella paura, da quell’incubo, dall’odore.

Svolta l’angolo di un vicolo stretto e deserto, ma non è pronto a ciò che accade subito dopo.

L’impatto è violento e inaspettato ed è un miracolo se non cade a terra. E’ stato un uomo a colpirlo, ma basta un’occhiata veloce per capire che non è stato intenzionale: stava scappando.

Una frazione di secondo, giusto il tempo di accorgersi di quello che è successo, e lo sconosciuto lo afferra per le spalle, gli occhi sgranati di panico.

\- Aiutami, ti prego! Aiutami, devi aiutarmi, mi hanno scoperto! -

Ed Ermal non capisce più nulla se non la paura, se non l’urgenza, se non gli occhi scuri e sinceri di quell’uomo che fugge, che lo prega di salvarlo.

Il prossimo potresti essere tu, lui potresti essere tu.

E prima che il buonsenso possa entrare in circolo ci pensa l’adrenalina, ci pensa l’urgenza, ci pensa l’istinto.

Ermal afferra l’uomo per un braccio e lo nasconde, lo spinge malamente dentro al vicolo da cui è uscito e lo fa entrare in un vecchio scantinato la cui porta è sempre aperta.

\- Resta in silenzio. - gli sibila, prima di chiudergli la serranda in faccia ringraziando il cielo per il motorino che è partito dal vicolo accanto e ne ha coperto il cigolio.

Fa appena in tempo a voltarsi e fingere di star controllando un sms quando tre uomini in divisa appaiono dallo sbocco della stradina.

E in quel momento Ermal Meta, Portatore Attivo del Gene dei Poteri e complice di un suo simile, si rende conto di lavorare in Polizia.

E di essere nei guai.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentrovati a tutti con questo vero e proprio primo capitolo della nostra AU!  
> Lo so, questo capitolo, anzichè chiarire i dubbi sollevati dal prologo, ne ha creati ancora di più, ma non preoccupate, a breve arriveranno le debite spiegazioni!  
> Nel frattempo Ermal si è già cacciato in un discreto casino... come farà a cavarsela senza peggiorare la situazione? E soprattutto, siamo sicuri che riuscirà a cavarsela senza peggiorare la situazione? ;)  
> Spero che questo capitolo sia stato all'altezza delle aspettative, ci vediamo al prossimo aggiornamento!
> 
> F_A_E_R


End file.
